Camp Songs
by LyraintheSky
Summary: The Squad (Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mephiles) are camping. Silver wakes up and realizes someone's not there. A personal challenge to use no dialogue. Worked better than expected, really. (Wake 'verse.)


**Quick explanation: this is from Wake, an AU 'verse I've created, so some details are mentioned which will likely make zero sense. The only things you really need to know is that Mephiles is one of the team and, at this point in the story, Iblis is effectively out of the picture.**

 **Also, the Squad thing is based off a joke made by a friend: Mephiles reversed starts with S, so he's still part of Triple S. But that's four, so it's a quad. So, the S Quad, or S-quad, or Squad. We so smart. :D**

* * *

Silver opened his eyes to the sight of stars twinkling above him.

It took a moment before he remembered that they were camping today, at Sonic's insistence. The speedster had insisted it would be a good team-building exercise and a nice break after their recent victories.

It took another moment after that for Silver to notice the sound of quiet humming carried on the breeze.

He sat up, glancing over their campsite. Shadow and Sonic were still sleeping, bundled in sleeping bags and extra blankets. Their fourth member, on the other hand, was missing, his sleeping bag lying cold and empty. Even if Silver hadn't thought of him as having a penchant for music, it seemed obvious who the humming had come from. That only left the where.

Silver crawled out of his sleeping bag, shivering in the cool night air. The others might not notice the cold, but he still wasn't used to it. He quickly set off to find Mephiles, hopefully before he got too cold.

It wasn't too long before Silver found himself down by the lake. He could just make out a dark figure on the dock, silhouetted by moonlight. That surprised him a bit; Mephiles generally shared Sonic and Shadow's distaste for water. Or, at least, for swimming. Apparently water itself was fine.

Silver approached silently, trying not to disturb him. He paused at the edge of the dock to listen for a moment. Then he spoke Mephiles' name, quietly, not wanting to break the peace in the air.

Mephiles stopped humming and turned slightly. He didn't speak, but nodded and turned back to watch the horizon. Silver took that as an invitation and took a seat beside him. They sat in silence for an unknown length of time.

Eventually Silver's attention was caught by a soft sigh. He turned to see Mephiles looking almost longingly out across the water. It took a moment before Silver realized he was thinking about Iblis again.

It wasn't all that surprising, he had to admit. Iblis had been part of him, once; even now, when they were most likely separated forever… it couldn't be easy. The closest he could recall would be those moments when he'd thought Blaze was gone forever. And he didn't want to leave his friend on that line of thought for too long. Clearly, there was only one thing to do.

Mephiles yelped when he was shoved into the water with a loud splash. He quickly resurfaced, clutching the dock and glaring. Silver smiled innocently back and held out a hand, fully aware of what Meph's vengeful streak would lead to.

Sure enough, a moment later, Silver was yanked into the water with a second splash. He resurfaced and laughed, pleased with Mephiles' smug expression. It was certainly a step up from his former brooding air.

A minute later, they were on the dock again, Silver drying them both with his telekinetics. He resisted the urge to snicker when Mephiles shivered slightly and finished his task before suggesting they return to the campsite.

When they got back, the horizon had begun taking on a rosy tinge, and they were still the only two awake. They shared a look, then yelled loud enough to scare several small birds into flight and wake the sleepy hedgehogs. Sonic jerked upright with a yelp. Shadow grumbled and cracked an eye open to glare at them. Mephiles and Silver shared another look, then burst out laughing.

When they'd calmed a little, Silver suggested going down to the water to watch the sunrise. Sonic perked up and quickly agreed. Shadow took a little longer before agreeing likewise, on the grounds that there was no telling what they'd get into if he wasn't there to keep an eye on them. Nobody bothered protesting the claim.

A minute later, they all sat on the shore, far enough from the water to satisfy all of them. As the first bright beams broke over the horizon, Silver looked over those sitting around him and smiled. They'd had their problems, sure, but they'd come through it all in the end. At that moment, he knew that there was nothing they couldn't do if they were together.

When he said as much aloud, Shadow threatened to throw him in the lake for being too cheesy.


End file.
